Kalomand'r "Spitfire"
Appearance :His warrior's upbringing is betrayed by the sharp definition of Kalomand'r's muscles hiding beneath the lean build of his orange-bronzed Tamaranean skin. The sharp angles of his face contribute, as well, with high and prominent cheekbones, giving him a serious cast. As a warrior of Tamaran, he has his share of scars, comprising of a soft cut on his left cheek to a set of claw-marks adorning the underside of his right forearm. His hair is fiery-red, in a slightly long style that is swept back and tied into a ponytail. Street Clothes :A warrior through-and-through, he doesn't find enjoyment in so much as removing his chest-plate. However, if circumstances dictate, he will dress in the plainest jeans, sneakers, and gray sweatshirt that he managed to find at a local clearance sale. Uniform :As a Tamaranean, Kalomand'r wears the almost-standard purple clothing of his people, consisting of trousers that lead into a pair of boots and a vest. Over this, he wears the armor that carried him through the war of the past: a simple, shining metal chest-plate and shoulder pads. In addition, he keeps his helmet safely in his room, should he ever find that a particularly dangerous mission calls for more protection. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :First, Kalomand'r enjoys his lot as a Tamaranean warrior. To him, there is glory to be had, and he will push himself to show himself worthy of it. He shows discipline and control at all times he is able, refusing small insults to faze him as best he can. However, excessive confidence and pride result in a nut that is easy to crack as he is quick to answer any challenge that is issued to him. :In terms of working as a team, he fully understands the importance as such a thing. After all, now of all times, the Titans are in need of unification. This leads to probably his greatest quality: his loyalty. He'll never turn against his fellow warriors--even if a bit of favoritism shows itself in his opinion of his comrades. Powers and Abilities :As would be expected of his kind, there are a moderate number of abilities that he is blessed with; some of which are fueled by his emotional state. Super Durability :First, is the inherent resilience of the Tamaraneans, for the most part resulting in increased stamina and pain tolerance, though not much in the way of actual invulnerability. Super Strength :Second, there is the matter of enhanced strength. By feeling nothing but confidence in his actions, Kalomand'r is able to lift weights slightly in excess of what his frame would suggest. Starbolts :Third, are the bolts of energy that he can project from his hands. These are fueled by his own fury, which as a warrior he has easy access to. His usual practice is to charge the bolts in his hands for an entire post before releasing, to the effect of causing minor burns and hitting with the force of a heavy punch. However, in a moment of absolute rage, these bolts charge at the same speed but instead hit like a full-body tackle and cause second-degree burns. Flight :Fourth is the power of flight, which for a Tamaranean is powered by feelings of joy. The impressive fact of this feat is that when combined the hardiness of the Tamaranean people, this allows them to fly outside the atmosphere for a time. Language Learning :There is also the ability to learn new languages through nothing more than brief lip contact. Weaknesses :Due to his overconfidence and propensity to aggression, flight is more difficult to maintain than his other powers. He found that focusing on a happy memory of his mother instead of on simply feeling happy was easier for him to practice. But, it still requires some active thought to bring the memory to mind and maintain, making it difficult for him to focus on anything strenuous while flying. As such, one won't often find Kalomand'r flying in the context of a pitched battle. :Additionally, his somewhat hot-headed nature makes him susceptible to being egged on by his opposition. Other Abilities :As is proper for a warrior, he is well-practiced as a combatant, showing an ability at hand-to-hand combat and some moderate expertise when it comes to weapons use. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Born into a clan of warriors, Kalomand'r was guaranteed to follow in the path of his ancestors. Living his entire life on Tamaran as well only supported the series of practices that he followed as he grew up. From an early age, it was clear that the life of a warrior was the one for him, after all. War was almost an inevitable outcome for the Tamaranean people. Occasional skirmishes did occur, keeping the warriors on their toes on all times; however, war never truly came. :This made life on Tamaran rather dull, surprisingly, but luckily there was a bit of excitement to come. Kalomand'r remembered the day that the daughters of the Royal Family--Koriand'r and Komand'r--returned to the planet. In tow with the Princess Koriand'r came heroes from the planet Earth, the Teen Titans. Over the course of a deposition of Komand'r as Queen, he saw that the Earthling heroes fought through the Royal Guard with amazing skill before returning with 'Starfire' to their home planet. :The following years became more eventful for the planet as the deposing of the false Queen led finally to a planet-wide war; one that the young warrior was able to actually partake in. The early battles were thrilling and terrifying in equal measures to him, but as time went on, the chaos began to make sense to him. Eventually, he even began to make a name for himself as a spitfire warrior--much like his own translated namesake. However, an event of collateral damage resulting in the death of his mother made him even more the roaring warrior for much of the remaining war. :After the resolution of the conflicts, Kalomand'r found that he wanted to continue fighting. With something akin to peace covering Tamaran, it was clearly not to be found on his home planet. However, he remembered the exploits of the Titans that had visited not-so-long ago and decided that if there was no more combat at home, he would find theirs and join in their battles. As a hero of the war, he found no trouble procuring a space-faring ship to carry him to faraway planet of Earth, to join the Titans as Spitfire. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Tamaran Category:Tamaraneans Category:Explosion Resisters Category:Flyers Category:Impact Absorption Category:Linguistic Assimilators Category:Radiation Resisters Category:Super Durability Category:Super Endurance Category:Super Strength Category:Thermal Resisters Category:Unique Projectiles Category:Vacuum Resisters Category:Titans Together